Gloria pura
by RobinRock
Summary: Pues, para el bateador, Zacharie no era mas que su preciada gloria, divagando en sus pensamientos a veces lo ignoraba totalmente y comenzaba a recordar por que le encantaba tanto su ser. [Batterie] [Yaoi, Fluff]


Tu sabias muy dentro de, en lo que se pueda llamar "corazón", y muy al fondo del pasillo y doblando la izquierda, rompiendo incluso aquella aura de heroísmo y frialdad que desprendías, que todo de el te encantaba. Incluso su horrida personalidad, incluyendo sus chistes crueles, sus respuestas enigmáticas o incluso sus preguntas algo... ¿Pasando la línea de lo bizarro?

"¿Bateador?"

Secretamente eres un fiel devoto a su persona, casi como un religioso extremo que odiaba el mal y ansiaba la pureza a toda costa... Vale, eso eras tu, a cierto modo, pero tu ser siempre lo renegaría y prácticamente intentarías "batearte" a ti mismo con un buen golpe en tu cabeza por siquiera haber pensado esa horrible definición de ti mismo. Por que tu eres la pureza, aquella que nunca podría ser tocada por manos sucias y manchado de una horripilante, sucia y tremebunda alma.

A excepción de el. Por que si, tu tenias excepciones y el era una de ellas, y no, seria el peor error y pecado considerarlo a el como tremebundo y sucio, por que para ti, el era la cosa mas valiosa y una maldita gloria tenerlo contigo, a veces te carcomias la cabeza pensando como el había perdonado tu pecado, y es que, ¡Por el amor que le tenias a el! ¿Quién no se sentiría horrorizado de estar con una persona que asesino a su esposa e hijo?

"¿Me estas ignorando? ¿Bateador? Mira que yo me he tomado la molestia de-"

Y sobre todo, amabas su voz, sonaba tranquilo y a veces, si bien te molestaba y te daban ganas de apretujarlo en un abrazo y asfixiarlo, tu no podrías seguir existiendo con el pesar de no escuchar sus suaves risas, los improperios que de vez en cuando soltaba y aun así seguía sorprendiéndote, o incluso cuando te regañaba por escapar de la cama y quedarte a pasear a fuera, o aquellas veces en que, extrañamente poseía esa mascara de gato y imitaba a uno. Era graciosamente tierno.

Sus ojos, aquellos rubis que poseía por ojos, te encanta mirarlo cuando no poseía su mascara y el se percataba siempre, arqueaba una ceja, hacia una mueca de disgusto y te daba un leve golpe detrás de tu nuca levantando tu gorra de beisbol, luego, se acercaba y cariñosamente (solo si estaban a solas) te daba un beso en la mejilla, el terminaba riéndose suavemente y reposaba su cabeza en tu hombro, sin entender el te lo explicaba, "Cuando te golpee tu no sabias por que y te extrañaste. Entonces yo tampoco entiendo por que la necesidad de mirarme demasiado, eso es agresivo, bateador". Tu terminabas diciendo que eso era estúpido, y que el era un idiota, el solo te miraba otra vez y sonreía burlonamente.

"Me estas preocupando, batter. ¿Podrías dejar de mirar el café como si fuera interesante? Lo has tomado muchas veces"

Incluso amabas tocar su cabello, aquel enredo de bucles y rulos negros, te encantaba verlo por la mañana con el cabello completamente despeinado y con una expresión fastidiada, probablemente de verte despierto a pesar de que el sabia que tu no dormías demasiado, tu mismo a veces te encargabas de acomodar su cabello aun que el luego berrinchara como niño pequeño diciendo que podria hacerlo solo.

Te encantaba delinear sus cicatrices, las de sus labios, las de sus mejillas, su frente, el tatuaje que poseía y simulaba ser un hoyuelo a cada lado de sus labios, besar su frente, cada lado de sus mejillas y luego posarte en sus labios, el era mas cariñoso que tu asi que casi siempre se sorprendía de que hicieras eso, y lo hacías pocas veces.

"¡Oh mierda, Batter! Préstame atención, no me gusta hablarle a una pared."

Sus sutiles movimientos y su graciosa manera de enfadarse, sus berrinches, quejas, molestias, regaños, la forma en la que dormía (Que era horrenda, por que se movia demasiado y tenia que apresarlo en sus brazos para que se quede quieto), los pequeños caprichos estúpidos que tu te dignabas a cumplirle, como por ejemplo, que te

deje decirte "Mon amour". E incluso su modesto golpe en la nuca cuando se enojaba.

Oh, mierda, te golpeo la nuca de nuevo.

"¿Se puede saber que es tan importante para ti como para quedarte ido y no escucharme?"

"Estaba pensando."

Pero recibió un pequeño estirón de orejas, como si aquel diminuto humano fuera una especie de madre enfadada, exigiéndole una respuesta mas clara.

"No me había dado cuenta, pero ¿Eres algo así como la gloria pura?"

"¿Debería tomar eso como un cumplido?"

Batter murmuro un si, pero escucho un largo suspiro y como este dejaba un cariñoso beso en su mejilla, ahora que lo pensaba... Nunca lo vio avergonzado, no hasta que el hablaba.

"¿Te gusta escuchar elogios de mi parte?"

"Oh, cállate, eres mas guapo si no hablas, bateador."


End file.
